


Room With A View

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for Steven Universe: The Movie, do NOT read this if you haven't seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: WARNING: This work contains spoilers for Steven Universe: The Movie. Please do not read if you haven't seen it yet.Of all the sounds that Blue had expected to hear, laughter hadn't been one.Or: I really like the idea of White being a happy grandma, and Yellow and Blue being proud moms to Spinel. I just want them to live their best lives and be a happy adoptive family.





	Room With A View

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone missed the tags and summary: this contains spoilers for Steven Universe: The Movie! Please don't read if you haven't seen it yet!

Of all the sounds that Blue had expected to hear, laughter hadn't been one.

Blue found herself strolling through the hallways of the palace, stopping briefly at the main observation deck and enjoying the sight of Homeworld at dusk. She took an unnecessary but comforting breath and let the weight of her daily duties slip from her shoulders. Using the moment to think of only flexibility, love, and trust. Blue would have to remember to thank the permafusion… Garnet… for teaching her that the next time she was on Earth.

The jovial noise of a familiar and playful giggle echoed down the hall, pulling Blue from her thoughts. But it was the sound that chased after Spinel's cute laugh that caught Blue off guard. A throaty cachinnate, warm and happy and true, that Blue hadn't heard in thousands of years.

"Could it really be…?" The azure gem asked herself as she followed the cacophony all the way to it's source. 

If Blue's anatomy were just a bit more similar to humans, she was sure her heart would have melted at the sight she found in the throne room.

Sitting upon her throne, White wore the brightest grin she had, almost blinding in its intensity. But it still wasn't bright enough to deter Spinel. Adorable, little Spinel who was cartwheeling across the arm of White's throne; only to tumble into her lap, giggle, and then happily start again. Spinel seemed determined to use every inch of White as a jungle gym. Swinging from her fingers, jumping from her hair, and crawling up her skirts. All of the silliness, all of the impropriety, and yet White sat there contented. Even laughing along with their tiny friend.

Blue covered her mouth to stifle her own snicker, not wanting to disrupt the sweet bonding taking place inside the throne room. She took one last look at the two gems and then decided to leave them to their fun. 

However, before she could turn to depart, a pair of arms sneaked their way around her waist and held her tight.

"Stay silent, my Diamond. We are witnessing a precious moment. It would be a shame to disturb it."

It took all of Blue's willpower not to gasp aloud. But what she couldn't let out audibly manifested itself physically, a shiver overtaking her body at Yellow's hushed voice.

"Of course, _my_ Diamond." Blue quipped back in a whisper. "Although it is much easier to stay silent when there isn't an unannounced presence against my form."

Yellow's lips pressed against Blue's temple in a delicate kiss, easing her hold on her fellow Diamond's waist. "I'll let you go if that is your wish."

Yellow had to suppress her own gasp at Blue's crushing grip upon her arms.

"Don't even think about it." Blue turned her head, brushing her lips against Yellow's.

They stood there like that for a few blessed moments, wrapped up in each other and the happiness that seemed to be spreading from White and Spinel. But, good things couldn't last forever it seemed, as Yellow began to tense up behind Blue. The azure gem turned In Yellow's arms, refusing to break their contact. Tracing the facets of Yellow's gem with one hand and using the other to stroke her cheek, Blue asked her without words what was wrong.

"This… she… is it…" Yellow stumbled, her words broken and disjointed. The golden gem huffed in frustration; pressing her forehead against Blue's, and being grateful for her fellow Diamond's seemingly infinite patience.

"I know she was never meant to be a replacement for Pink." Yellow started slowly. "But I can't help but worry that's what we'll turn her into. She deserves better than that."

"And Pink's memory deserves to be laid to rest. She may have had her reasons for rushing into a colony, or starting a rebellion… but her actions had consequences. And while those actions can't be changed now, what we _can_ do is move forward. And make sure our gems don't have to live in her shadow. Not Steven, not her Pearl. And certainly not Spinel."

Blue parted from Yellow long enough to face the throne room again, taking in the sight of a now tired Spinel resting in White's lap as the grand Diamond spoke softly to her.

"Oh Yellow, look how much she's improved with just a little kindness and encouragement. Why would we ever consider her a replacement for Pink when there is still an individual gem just waiting for us to get to know?"

"And get to know us…" Yellow pulled Blue back into her arms. "Do you think she'll stay?"

"All of us know the pain of abandonment. Three of us have even caused it. She's not going anywhere. And neither are we."

Blue wasn't sure what Yellow was looking for in her cerulean gaze, but the golden gem smiled when she found it. "We're a family now. This time, I'd like to be a healthy one."

Blue flashed her own ecstatic grin before leaning forward to capture Yellow's lips in a kiss.

"Yuck! Get a room, you two!"

The Diamonds jumped, causing their mischievous interruption to shriek in laughter. 

"I believe we are in a room, Spinel." Blue arched an eyebrow.

"Technically, this is a hallway." Spinel quipped, morphing her legs into the shape of a spring and jumping up onto Blue's shoulder. "What are you guys doing out here, anyway? Come help me keep White company. We can play a game!"

"Unfortunately, my darling, we still have duties that need attending to." Blue nuzzled Spinel's small form with her cheek, trying not to cry at the sight of Spinel's disappointed pout.

"But we won't be gone much longer. An hour at most." Yellow couldn't help laughing at Blue's incredulous look. "Then we'll spend the rest of the evening together. How does that sound?"

Spinel gave a happy squeak before jumping off of Blue and stretching herself to be eye level with the Diamonds. "It sounds perfect! We can go stargaze, or play hide-and-seek… although you'd be easy to find. Oh, I know! White really likes music. At least I think she does. She's been singing to me all day. Maybe we can sing to her instead!"

After assuring the energetic gem that they'd be back, Spinel enlarged her arms to wrap them both into a hug before bounding back into the throne room to give White the good news. Once alone, Blue slipped her arm into the crook of Yellow's elbow; guiding her fellow Diamond back to Yellow's station. "Since when did you start getting off work early?"

"Since now." Yellow mused. "Too many moments with those I love have been lost because of reports and colonies. I refuse to let that happen this time. I can make a change."

"And I will adore you, my Diamond."

**Author's Note:**

> The internet can be a vast and lonely place, so come on over and kick it with me on [ tumblr!](https://necklaceofdiamondsandpearls.tumblr.com)


End file.
